Until We Meet Again
by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: TRORY Friendship piece set when they're eight years old and the Gilmores are still living in the inn.


**Summary: ****A TRORY Friendship piece set with them being eight years of and with the Gilmores still living at the inn.**

**NOTE: Edited 1st March 2015**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own zilch...**

**Until We Meet Again**

The small blonde boy stood nervously by the doorway, looking into the room. It wasn't decorated particularly elaborately; it's floral wallpaper peeling away to reveal the wooden structure and the unpolished floorboards bare. Nevertheless, it held an air of excitement, that amazing feeling of something new and forbidden and he wasn't going to leave the place until he'd ventured in - whatever the consequences of disobeying his parents' orders caused. Having decided, he drew himself to his full height and stepped into thehe room, relishing in the triumphant feeling his small rebellious action caused him.

He quickly set about exploring the place, examining every nook and cranny, until a loud noise startled him. Turning round on the spot a young girl stood in the doorway - exactly where he'd been minutes before - her arms tightly hugging the thick book she'd just picked up from the floor (_So _that _was what had fallen, _he thought to himself as he eyed the newcomer).

Stepping forward, he flawlessly changed his usual surly expression to one of charmed pleasantries - a trick he'd learnt from his father - and stretched out a hand towards her, before quickly withdrawing it as the girl shrunk away, overcome by her shyness. Irritated at being disturbed by a girl who wouldn't even shake his hand, he let his social mask fall and allowed his spoilt rich boy persona to emerge.

"You're not supposed to be here." He told her, "Go away, I found this place - it's _mine."_

The girl glared at him, no longer shy. "_Actually," _she informed him, "_I _live here. It's _you _who isn't allowed. And _I _think that _you _should leave." She moved away from the door and gestured to the entrance, not only giving him room to pass, but also clearly dismissing him.

Instead, he stayed where he was, and looked curiously around. "Really? My house is _much _bigger.'" He proudly boasted.

The girl shrugged, not particularly impressed. "So?" She asked, "My mommy used to live in a big house but she didn't like it. She said a smelly old dungeon would be better, and more homely and friendly. She says that were you live shouldn't be an issue, as long as who you live with are nice and care about you. She also said that it should be safe and there should be coffee. Lots of coffee. My mommy likes coffee. I do too, though I'm only allowed it on a Monday and Thursday or if Mia doesn't see, and even then it has to be weak and with lots of milk and-"

She stopped abruptly, mid sentence and blushed as she became aware of her rambling. "Sorry." She muttered shyly. "I'm sure your house is nice. I'm just going to sit in that corner and read now. You should probably go."

The boy frowned, unwilling to leave his newfound friend. "Nah," he shrugged, "I'd rather sit here and talk to you." He sat down on the floor opposite her, and watch as, true to her word, she walked over to the far end corner and sat down, opening her book.

They sat in silence for a moment, her happily reading and him shifting on the floor, unsure whether or not he should leave.

"You know, your mommy's right. Big houses suck."

The girl looked up in surprise, as though she'd forgotten about him and blinked, before re bearing what they'd been talking about.

"Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah." He agreed and gave her a toothy grin. "I don't like it as much." He paused and bit his lip, suddenly nervous. "Do you think I can stay here for a bit?"

Much to his surprise, the girl nodded. "Sure," she told him, "My friend, Lane, comes here all the time to escape her mommy, I guess you want to do that to."

"Mainly my daddy." The boy grimaced . "But thanks."

The girl smiled. "No problem. My mommy says that it's good manners and that manners don't grow on trees, though if they did her mommy would have probably forced them down her throat and then she'd have been a debutan-y thingy and would never have escaped her evil fun-sucking grip and would be stuck a Harvard wife miserable and completely dependant on her husband."

"Oh." The boy's eyes widened. "She said all of that?"

The girl nodded. "She says things like that a lot. Sometimes she gets into trouble for it which is why we only ever go to my Grandparents' house for Christmas. My Grandma says it's because she has no consideration for other people but my mommy says it's because she's a 'fricken awesome feminist'" The girl air-quoted the last part and rolled her bright blue eyes. "It was because of her feminist side that I got my name. She gave me her name because men give their sons their names so why shouldn't she?"

"Oh." The boy said again. "Doesn't that get confusing? My cousin has the same name as his daddy, but everyone calls him Junior. What do people call you?"

"Rory. It's short for Lorelai, which is what everyone calls my mommy. What about you, what are you called?"

"Tristan." Politely, he got up from his chair and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rory."

He sat back down and they both fell into a comfortable silence, as each did their own thing - the girl reading whilst the boy drew scribbles on assortments of inn stationary that he'd found, the two of them only talking occasionally.

It was like this that the girl's mother found them, almost two hours later. Smiling, she made herself known, before gently suggesting it may be time for the boy to leave - in case his parents were worrying. Standing up, the boy dusted his clothes, before offering a hand to the girl and helping her to her feet. Rembering his manners, he once again stuck out his hand, and the two of them shared a smile.

"Well Rory," Tristan said, his lips still curved upwards, "it was a pleasure meeting you."

Rory accepted his hand and shook it, a small smile also appearing on her face, "Yes,"' she agreed, "Until we meet again."

**END**

**A/N: **** Yeah, so that's it. It's not long but it's been stuck in my head. Also it's my first one shot so yeah... feed back is ALWAYS appreciated and don't forget to rate and review (if you want to) :D**


End file.
